Avatar: Legacy
by Sora-Temple
Summary: Team Avatar sets out again with goals of keeping the peace. However, after Aang is contacted by Roku and told to watch the shadows, strange things begin to happen. An attempt is made to break Azula out of jail and Zuko is nearly killed. What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

_**Book One: Shadow**_

_**Chapter One: Party at Ba Sing Se**_

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se, Avatar Aang. Master's Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph, you as well. There is a table reserved for you with the Earth King and King Bumi of Omashu. My name is Ling Le and I will show you to your table. If you will follow me."

Aang and the others followed the Earth Kingdom man to a table at the far side of the ball room. Nice slow music was being played and half of the party attendees were moving slowly to the rhythm. Green linen was strung up along every wall and tables of stone, bended from the floor, were dotted throughout the place with green tablecloths and assortments of food and drink on them.

All music and dancing halted, however, as the group moved through the room. An eruption of cheers and applause assaulted their ears. Even a week after the war ended, people were still cheering for them. Waving to the crowd like they were told to, they made it to their table, where King Bumi sat waiting for them in his fancy purple get-up. Aang sat to Bumi's right, Katara next to him. Toph chose to sit next to Katara while Sokka sat to Bumi's left with Suki next to him.

"I call for a cheers for the Avatar and his friends for the great deed they have accomplished. Fire Lord Ozai has been brought down and the war has been ended!" Said Bumi loudly, raising a glass of grape goat milk, his favorite drink.

In unison, everyone else raised a glass and, as one, drank in their honor.

"Oh please, no need for all that. We were happy to help." Said Aang bashfully scratching the back of his head.

"Speak for yourself! I for one am enjoying this greatly." Said Sokka, raising his own glass and drinking.

"Sokka, they're drinking to us! You don't drink to yourself! That's self centered!" Scolded Katara in a low voice.

"Well obviously you don't know me." Smirked Sokka. Katara grunted and sat back, crossing her arms, and pouted.

"Cheer up Katara. Remember our little surprise to liven this place up?" He reminded her. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, they should be here any minute actually!" She said excitedly.

"Wait what?" Asked Bumi, confused as to what the kids were talking about.

"We knew this would be a bit too formal of an event for us, rock head." Said Toph, earning a grunt of frustration from the king.

"You do know who you're talking to, don't you?" He demanded.

"Yeah, the king who couldn't even beat a blind, twelve year old girl!" Toph gloated, leaning back in her chair and causing the King Kuei to suppress a laugh and Sokka to outright go into hysterics at the memory.

"It was a draw." Stated Bumi softly, causing everyone except Aang -and Sokka who was already laughing- to chuckle. When had that happened? Katara promised to tell him later and that he needed to go and meet the 'entertainment'.

"Right! They'll be coming in the back way." Said Aang, standing up quickly.

"The palace doesn't have a 'back way'." Said Kuei apprehensively.

"You will in a moment." Said Toph. The sound of earth being brought down drew everyone's attention to the throne room doors. Dust had risen up and begun to disperse. Aang came in and ushered the band off of their playing area. Aang then flattened it and rose it up in a similar way Toph had when they threw the dance party for the Fire Nation kids. Speaking of which...

"Come on guys! Ladies and gentlemen of the Earth Kingdom! I present to you... The Flameos!" He shouted out, drowning out the 'O' in the band's name. The Fire Nation kids ran to the stage with their instruments and took a moment to prepare. When they were ready they looked out at the crowd of both confused and intrigued faces and started to shuffle nervously. Aang just smiled reassuringly and motioned for them to start playing. They obliged and the music began much as it had the first time he'd had them over for a dance party.

As the music moved on, the rest of the kids that had been at the party appeared from the throne room and began to dance, in unison, the Ba Sing Se dance that Aang had showed them. At the center of the ball room, they broke out into free style.

Aang, grinning wide, jumped up using airbending and earthbended a thin, tall pillar to stand on.

"Why don't we liven things up?" He shouted happily. And to his great pleasure, he noticed that some of the earthbenders, even though dressed for formal dancing, began to dance in sharp sporadic moves to to beat of the new music. Soon, everyone was up dancing, even King Bumi.

Aang made sure to dance with as many people as he could. From complete strangers, to some of the Fire Nation kids. He even got Toph to dance with him for a bit. But a dance party wouldn't be complete without Katara.

"Man, I am getting worn out with all this dancing." Moaned Aang good-naturedly. He fell into the seat next to Katara. She and Suki were sitting talking to On Ji about their travels.

"What's the matter oh high and mighty Avatar?" Said Suki mockingly, "Can't handle a few dances?" She grinned showing she was just messing around with him.

"If by few, you mean about a hundred than yeah, I can't handle it." He laughed.

"We were just telling On Ji all about our travels." Said Katara. Aang smiled at On Ji and chuckled slightly when she blushed. Seeing this, Katara moved things along.

"We had just gotten to the dance party actually." She said.

"That's nice." Said Aang nonchalantly. Looking out at the crowd, he suddenly stood up looking frightened. Toph was stomping angrily their way.

"Sorry ladies, this guy's gotta run!" He said, and made to run, but found he couldn't move. Looking down, he saw his feet had been trapped in earth. Toph came right up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"If you ever leave me out somewhere alone to dance with some random kid who shows an interest in me again, I'll break every bone in your body, Avatar or not, you got that air head?" She demanded. Aang just laughed nervously.

"Yes ma'am. Never again." He said.

Toph grunted and stalked off, releasing her prisoner. Aang fell back into the chair and sighed. But then he began to laugh, causing those around him to laugh as well at the strange scene that had unfolded.

"So, uh, Aang..." Started Katara, "If you weren't all that tired, I was wondering if... maybe you would..." She trailed off, staring out at the dance floor almost longingly before blushing slightly. Grinning and rubbing the back of her head she dismissed the idea, but Aang had already stood up and offered his hand to her.

"No, no it was a silly idea. I can't really dance. And there are so many people here." Stammered Katara, waving her hands in front of her.

"You danced with him back at the cave." Said On Ji.

"Well that was in front of a bunch of kids our age and younger. Here it's those kids and a bunch of adults, not to mention my _Dad_ and the rest of the water tribe warriors watching. I couldn't." She explained with a nervous laugh.

"Hey, it'll be just you and me out there. I'll tell you like I told you last time. Just dance as if we were doing our training together only with a little more finesse." Said Aang supportively.

Katara blushed and smiled up at Aang. His smile never failed to lift her spirits, as well as her confidence. Taking a final look, and subconsciously noting that her father was leaning on a fountain near the dance floor, she accepted Aang's hand and allowed him to pull her up.

Moving through the crowd, Aang found a spot where they could dance. They started exactly like last time. Aang looked over at The Flameos and winked. One of the girls giggled and said something to the rest of the group. The playing stopped, causing the couples to stop and look at the band. They started to play a beat similar to the one they knew back in the cave. It started slowly, getting higher and then lower.

"Just remember, follow my lead. it's only you and me." Reminded Aang softly. Katara blushed and nodded as they circled each other, moving to their lefts. The music suddenly stopped and so did the Aang and Katara. Suddenly the music fluxed up and began a fast tempo.

With the music Aang and Katara began a series of kicks and jabs, all fluid in motion and eventually, as the music slowed to a steady tempo with the occasional few second bump up they began the really fluid movements used for show rather than for attacking with water.

Around the ball room, people watched the pair with interest. Hakoda, who had just finished laughing at something Bato had said, looked over to see what the commotion was and his eyes lit up. Katara was... dancing? She had always been so... bashful? Not outright shy for sure, but bashful seemed to describe her. And after her mother's death, she'd all but lost her old playful nature. It was wonderful to see her doing something like this. He smiled wide and stood up straight to get a better look.

Across the room, Suki and On Ji were joined by Sokka and Toph.

"I can see they're at it again." Said Toph with an amused snort.

"You gotta admit, they dance really well together." Said Suki.

"Yeah, but those are waterbending forms for the most part. I've seen them practicing them before." Said Sokka. Unimpressed by the display, he leaned back in his chair.

"I still can't believe you guys were actually the infamous Team Avatar the whole time." On Ji put in, causing Sokka to sir right up and grin wide.

"You mean the name actually caught on?" He cried excitedly.

"Sort of. It was an unofficial name among your supporters." Laughed On Ji.

"Still counts!" Said Sokka happily, taking up a cup of Punch that Suki had been drinking. Sending him a glare, she spoke to On Ji.

"So some of the Fire Nation had people who supported Aang?" Asked Suki.

"Mhmm. A lot of the kids in the schools disliked the new systems and when we all heard the Avatar would defeat the Fire Lord and end the war, thereby ending the old school system, he gained a lot of support from us!" Explained On Ji, taking a bit of jerky from her plate of food and gnawed in it. Sokka, seeing this, sneakily attempted to grab a piece, only to be smacked away by the Fire Nation girl. He backed off, feigning hurt. This earned a few giggles from Suki and Toph.

Back with Aang and Katara, their dance had only heated up. A circle had formed around them as their moves got more sporadic and spontaneous. But at the same time, they seemed to be in balance. Should on move off to the left, the other would move to their own left to match it. After a back-flip, which Katara matched with a front-slip he moved forward. Aang grabbed Katara's wrist and spun, slowly at first but he steadily picked up speed. Finally he let go, sending Katara in a dazzling spin. The crowd cheered for a moment at the display.

With her Earth Kingdom dress spinning around her, she decided to add her own touch. She had bended some water from one of the fountains nearby and wove it in an intricate pattern around her as she spun. This sent the crowd into hysterics.

Coming to a halt after a moment, the water stood still in midair. Katara pulled her hands together and the water all returned to a single orb. With a push she sent it Aang's way. Catching on, he caught it and sent it right back. Soon they had what looked to be a game of 'catch the water' going. Eventually it evolved into tossing and catching several of them in a two person juggling match.

Finally after bobbing and weaving through a field of floating water, Aang felt the song coming to an end. The tempo slowed way down to an ominous low. Aang prepared for the finale. He cartwheeled toward Katara, who back flipped and kicked out. Aang did a low dodge, his back brushing her foot and, as the tempo flared once more, shot out several balls of fire at the same time at each of the water orbs.

The crowd gasped with fear and delight as the orbs were engulfed and evaporated with a loud hiss as the song ended. Meanwhile, Aang and Katara had essentially fallen back next to each other panting but smiling with mirth nonetheless.

The applause was thunderous as Aang and Katara stood. Katara blushed furiously. Seeking a little solace, she latched onto Aang's arm. At this gesture, Aang also flushed a deep red. People began to move back onto the dance floor, still commenting on the amazing show they had seen.

"See that wasn't so bad." Said Aang, leading the way back to their table.

"Not at all. That firebending ending was quite the finish." Complimented Katara.

"Well that waterbending game thing you thought up was genius!" Aang threw back at her.

They both laughed as they reached the table where their friends were waiting.

"Um, Katara..." Said Aang nervously.

"Yes Aang?" Asked Katara absentmindedly, replaying the dance in he head.

"You can let go now." Aang chuckled, scratching his head. Katara's eyes went wide and quickly withdrew, laughing bashfully.

"Katara! That was amazing!" Boomed a voice. She spun around to see her father and Bato approaching them. She grinned and seemed to retreated into herself at the praise.

"It wasn't my idea." She giggled shyly.

"Yes it was." Said Aang in a sing-song voice. She shot him a look.

"Well Aang did all of the leading. I just followed." She said to her dad.

"I didn't start the waterbending thing." He said with a grin, enjoying making his friend uncomfortable. She mumbled something before her dad caught her up in a hug.

"Your idea or not, it was nice to see you actually having some fun." He said, holding her tight. Katara smiled and melted into the hug. Letting go, he simply gazed at her. He laughed and pulled up a chair.

"Any chance on informing us on what happened after you all left us back in the Fire Nation before the invasion to find Aang?" He asked, "I know it's sudden and not what you want to talk about, but I'm curious. You never had time to before." He explained the seemingly random question. Sokka groaned.

"We were just in the middle of telling On Ji!"

"I don't mind if you start over." Said On Ji sweetly.

"Well then I suppose we should start with finding Aang washed up on that island..." Started Sokka. Aang grinned. He made his way through the crowd again, shaking the occasional hand. Finding a table with salad on it, he smiled happily. Placing some of the food on a plate, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw someone with a hood on.

"Can I help you?" Asked Aang.

"No, but that was some nice firebending." Said the familiar voice. Aang's eyes got wide.

"Zuko? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Shhhh." Zuko shushed him, "I came because my Uncle invited me. He has a tea stand set up in here somewhere. I'm trying to find him without causing a problem. The Fire Lord being here would be sure to cause trouble." He explained. Aang nodded.

"Well I haven't seen Iroh anywhere in the hour or two we've been here. But I haven't been over that way yet. Maybe he's over there." Said Aang, pointing off to one of the far corners of the room.

"Thanks. Oh, here." Zuko handed him a slip of paper, "My uncle is allowing us to stay at his tea shop for the night after the party ends. This is how to find it. See you around." With that, Zuko slipped off to find Iroh.

Aang pocketed the slip and went to find the others. The day was still young and they still had a few good hours of partying to do!

(-)

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Exclaimed Toph. Everyone laughed. Aang, who had walked outside, grinned in amusement. The party had ended an hour ago and everyone was just relaxing at Iroh's tea shop _The Jasmine Dragon_. Aang had stepped outside to watch the sunset. Hearing soft steps behind him, he turned to see Katara walking out, smiling. Leaning back over the wall, he stared out at the sky. Katara joined him.

He looked over at her and she looked at him. As if natural, they melded into a hug. Warm, long and real. Letting go, the two stared into each others eyes.

This was it, Aang thought, he was finally going to tell her. As if she didn't already know. But now he would be telling her for real. He opened his mouth to say something but she just shook her head and, still smiling, moved forward ever so slightly. It was at that moment that two other pairs of footsteps could be heard. Blushing hard, the two turned to see Toph and Sokka making their way over to them.

"Everything is back to normal then, eh." Stated Toph.

"Yep." Said Katara, her face returning to normal. She guessed that her and Aang's moment would have to wait for now.

"Better than normal. Normal these days had been fear and war. Now it's back to balance and peace." Said Aang.

"Yep. Guess it's time to start living rather than preparing to die." Said Sokka. Everyone nodded in agreement and they stood there in a comfortable silence, enjoying their being together. The moment was broken however as Sokka's stomach rumbled. With a nervous sound he laughed and blushed.

"Guess that whole roast duck just didn't cut it for me." He said.

"Oh go and get another. Iroh won't mind, I'm sure." Laughed Aang. Katara just scoffed as Sokka took off back to get another duck to fill his belly.

"Hey guys... I have something to say actually." Said Toph. Aang and Katara looked at her with interest.

"Yeah Toph? What is it?" Encouraged Katara.

"Well I am going to be going home now. Like tonight. The Boulder and The Hippo are going to be heading out and I figured I should probably pay my parents a visit." Said Toph quickly, "And they said they would be going by sunset so that we could get there by morning. So I should be leaving soon..."

"Well Toph, it's really been a pleasure." Said Aang, "I hope you and your parents are cool with each other now." Toph grinned and nodded her head, sharing his sentiment. But then she frowned and bit her bottom lip, as if holding something back.

"Anything wrong Toph?" Asked Katara.

"Well... it's just that... you guys were my first real friends. You are basically my family! And now we gotta go our own ways. I always knew we would have to, but now that the moment's here... I don't think I want to." She confessed with a shaky voice. Katara laid a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"We all feel that way. In fact, my dad wants me and Sokka to go back to our village with him. All of us arriving back home for the first time in so long is something he wants to do." Said Katara.

Aang smiled sadly. Of course he would. Suddenly, Aang's mind reeled back to when he'd first woken up in that iceberg. Seeing Katara's face. Noting that he'd only ever been alone once or twice in the past year, he realized that it would be happening again. He had Avatar stuff to do, Toph would be wanted back in Gaolin, Suki would probably go back to Kyoshi and Katara would go back to the South Pole with her dad and Sokka to live together. He would have no one...

"Toph, you'll be with your parents. And you'll see Boulder and Hippo around. You'll have people there for you." Said Aang, trying to get him mind off of his thoughts.

"That's true..." Said Toph. Suddenly, she lurched forward and hugged Katara tightly, "But they aren't you guys!" She half sobbed.

A stab of pain went through Aang's heart, seeing Toph like this. She had become a great ally in the past and and even greater friend.

"Toph, you are so much more than an ally and a great earthbending teacher to me. After all of this time, you have become one of my greatest friends." Said Aang sincerely. Toph removed herself from Katara, looking over in his direction, tears streaming down here cheeks and a big grin on her face.

"Get in on this, Twinkle toes." She said, offering him one of her arms. He was more than happy to comply, bringing the girls in close to him.

"You too, meat head." Said Toph. Aang laughed at Sokka's expression as he walked out of the tea shop, both in surprise of the group hug and that Toph had found him out so early. He'd been planning to try and sneak in on them. Oh well. Sokka smiled and came into the group. They held together like that for a minute or two, eyes closed, some tears flowing among them, and just glad to be together. Team Avatar.

Breaking apart, Toph wiped her eyes and smiled at them.

"Aang. You need to promise to come and get me in a week. I'll be done with my parents by then and will have made up my mind. Promise?" Asked Toph, suddenly up beat. There was no way she would just return to a life of sitting back and being controlled. She would go with Aang and help him out. That much she was sure of. But it was best to wait... she didn't want her little outburst to end up being for nothing.

"I promise, Sifu Toph." Said Aang, bowing. Toph bowed back and began to walk off. Turning back once more, she gave a wave and ran to the edge, using earthbending to surf a rock down to where her ride was presumably waiting.

"Katara. Dad wanted us to leave as soon as possible too." Said Sokka softly. Katara nodded and turned to Aang.

"After you get Toph, you need to come to the South Pole and get me." Said Katara excitedly.

"What about me?" Cried Sokka.

"Well I figured you would want to stay, Sokka. Be with dad, help the village, ice fish and all that." Said Katara with a sly grin, "Don't tell me that this nomadic life style is starting to grow on you?" She teased.

"So what if it is?" Said Sokka defensively, crossing his arms, "And besides, you'll need a schedule master or else you'll be late and lost all the time!"

"It's a deal then!" Said Aang brightly, "In a week, I'll go and get Toph. I'm sure she won't pass up the chance to continue her work with Team Avatar. Then we'll fly down and get you guys." Then something occurred to him. "There is one problem though, something that just crossed my mind..."

"What's that?" Asked Katara.

"Well, we have me, the Avatar, and we'll have you and Toph, waterbender and earthbender. Then we'll have you Sokka and no one can match your boomerang skills." Explained Aang slowly. At the boomerang compliment, Sokka whipped out his old boomerang and cried a victory cry. He then hugged his old weapon. He'd salvaged it after the battle. He couldn't find his sword but he was glad to have found his boomerang.

"Yes, what's your point Aang?" Asked Katara, giggling at her brother.

"Well we have one of each element. One of each except for fire. And with Zuko being the Fire Lord now, he won't be traveling with us." Said Aang.

"Well technically you don't count as an airbender here, being the Avatar, so we don't have air or fire." Said Sokka matter-o-factually. Katara smacked him hard. Sokka rubbed the spot and muttered something, but Aang just laughed.

"Well that's a special case. And it was my first element anyways so we'll count it. We'll talk about it in a week, if I haven't found someone, but the whole idea is we don't want people thinking that we're biased against the Fire Nation after all they've done to us." Said Aang. The two Water Tribe natives nodded in agreement.

"Well we're gonna go meet up with dad. Stay safe little buddy!" Said Sokka, "See ya in a week!"

"I'll catch up in a minute." Katara called after him. She looked at Aang and grabbed him in a hug.

"This isn't good-bye." She said, holding him tight, sounding as if she were trying to convince herself.

"No it isn't. Me and Toph will be down in a little over a week. Unless something happens to deter us like a storm or something." Said Aang, over-elaborating on purpose.

"Don't say that." Said Katara, smacking him lightly, "You know I'll worry."

They shared a laugh, before returning to silence.

"Okay well... see you in a week." Said Katara.

"Yep. A week." Said Aang, a lump forming in his throat. Man, if this was how they reacted when there would be a week's absence, he didn't want to think of if they ever parted for longer. But they had never been apart for more than a day or two this past year. So maybe this week would feel unnatural or something. Oh well.

Katara was thinking along the same lines. Ever since she'd found that young boy frozen in a glacier, she'd never been away from him for more than a couple of days. Well, he wasn't really a boy. He was a hundred and twelve after all was said and done. Her mind drifted off for a second before returning to the moment. But here they were, on the verge of parting, if only for a week. Acting fast, she pulled him in and planted a kiss on his cheek, much like she'd done several times before.

Blushing, she turned and ran after Sokka, leaving Aang to stand by himself with his thoughts and a blush of his own. A low moan to his left reminded him that he wasn't seriously alone. Appa stood up from his position and got closer. He licked his old friend high in the air, dropping him as he chuckled.

"Yeah I love you too buddy. We'll be seeing our friends again very soon." He added, patting the bison's head. A certain flying lemur scurried up Aang's body, tickling him as Momo made for his head. Finally getting there, he perched and chirped.

"You too Momo." Said Aang, laying his other hand on Momo's head. Tomorrow, he would probably be going to meetings to decide what to do with the Fire Nation and how to keep peace. Collapsing against Appa, Aang watched as the orange of sunset faded to the dark blue of an early night. As the first of the stars came out, he closed his eyes and made a silent wish that the next week would go by fast.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Book One: Shadow**_

_**Chapter Two: The New Member**_

Arching back, Aang narrowly avoided the blast of fire aimed at his head. Spinning and getting low, he used his feet to blow a sharp swell of air at his opponent. Her feet fell from under her, but she used a small blast of fire to right herself. As she came up, she kicked and sent a fire ball his way. Meeting fire with fire, Aang's own fireball, slightly larger, came into contact with hers. The explosion wasn't large, but it was loud. Used to the noise, Aang didn't flinch, but his opponent did. Taking the opportunity, he cupped his hands and brought them up and together, encasing her in a dome of earth.

He waked up to the dome and with a swipe of his hand, returned it into the ground, revealing the firebender he'd been sparring with. He offered her a hand up and she took it.

"So how long did I last that time?" Asked On Ji.

"About a minute longer than yesterday! You'll be a master by the end of the year at this rate!" Exclaimed Aang.

"A whole year?" Asked On Ji uncertainly, "But you mastered all the elements in less than a year."

"Actually I have only mastered air and that took me about ten years." Said Aang, putting a hand on On Ji's shoulder and gesturing to the sky with his other. "I have yet to master earth or water. And I only just started on firebending a month ago. With a show-offy smirk, he bent the air in front of him until it was a dense cloud of mist and then bended the water in the mist above the girl's head. It sprinkled on her and she giggled.

They had been practicing in the back yard of The Jasmine Dragon and as a result had singed some grass. Aang bended some water from a the small duck pond Iroh had requested and sprinkled it over the burnt patches, cleaning it up a bit. It wasn't much, but it was the least he could do.

Smiling Aang sat down and leaned back. It was kinda fun being the teacher for once. On Ji did the same and they laid there for a few minutes until they heard footsteps coming their way. Sitting up, Aang saw Iroh approaching with a tray of tea and a blanket draped over his left arm.

"I noticed you seemed to have finished out here and wondered if I could trouble you to sit with an old man and drink with him." Said Iroh as he walked towards them.

"It would be an honor to drink tea with you Iroh." Said Aang respectfully. He stood and offered to lay out the blanket. After laying it out, the three gathered around the tea tray, which held a pot of tea and three tea mugs.

"This is my most delicious brew of Jasmine tea. I have been saving the leaves for some time now." Said Iroh, pouring the tea, "It is funny. This particular leaf never seems to fade away or dry out. It is the perfect tea leaf!"

"This is amazing, General Iroh!" Exclaimed On Ji, after having taken a small sip.

Iroh chuckled, "Child please, just Iroh. I am but a humble tea maker now. But thank you for the compliment." He said with a smile.

Aang smiled softly. Whenever Iroh was around, everything seemed so easy going and relaxed. And with this tea in the mix, he was relaxing to the point where he felt as if he could just drift away. He felt relaxed enough to go into a meditation state instantly if he chose to.

"Iroh, this really is relaxing. I feel as if I could just drift off..." Murmured Aang, closing his eyes.

"Try not to fall asleep Aang, you have to get your rest tonight, no?" Asked Iroh and Aang opened his eyes.

"Yeah. We're leaving in the morning. Gaolin is a day or two's ride with no stops so it'll be best to save the sleep for tonight." Aang laughed apprehensively.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before On Ji spoke up.

"Gen... Iroh, I was wondering something." She started.

"Yes child?" Urged Iroh, smiling as he noticed she caught herself and used just his name.

"Well... I wanted to know if you could teach me a few things about firebending before we left." She said, fidgeting her cup a bit as she asked.

Iroh thought a moment before saying, "Is the Avatar not doing a good job of teaching you?" He teased, grinning.

On Ji flushed and shook her head quickly, "Nononon, Aang is an amazing teacher. A week ago, the most I could do was heat up a bowl of rice. Now I can shoot flames across a field with my feet!" She explained hurriedly, causing Aang to blush lightly at her praise. "But he even admitted that he's only been learning for a month, himself... I just wanted to learn something from a master."

"I think it is best that you learn your own way and with the Avatar..." Started Iroh. And as On Ji's face dropped to a disappointed frown, he continued, "But... I suppose I could show you an old favorite of mine." He stood and walked off about ten feet and gestured On Ji to follow. She obliged excitedly.

As Iroh showed her how to safely envelope her hand in fire so it had a chance to build up before release, Aang thought back to the morning after the He'd said good-bye to his friends. It had been sometime that afternoon that he was sitting in The Jasmine Dragon drinking tea and pondering what the meeting the next day would be like when she and the two fire nation boy's, Shoji and the bigger boy who's name was Bae, had walked in and asked to sit with him. After a long conversation that lasted a few hours, On Ji's tea had gotten cold. And she heated it back up with firbending. And that's when the idea hit him. He hadn't know she could bend, but it came to him. Over those past few days, they'd become good friends and who better to have on your team than another friend? And now here they were. Soon, Toph would be with them too. And then Katara and Sokka. Soon, everyone would be together again. And the thought made him giddy with anticipation.

(-)

On the near opposite side of the Earth Kingdom, in the town of Gaolin, a young blind girl was celebrating a recent victory. Two actually. The first being how she whooped a couple of rouge firebender's butts a few days back and the second being convincing her parents to accept her. And the latter was a whole lot harder.

As she sat out in her garden, laying back in the grass and using her hands as pillows, she thought back to the past week. She often did this, thinking of the past since she had nothing better to do most of the time. Her blindness had forced her into always thinking. But she didn't mind. It gave her a sharp wit and a decent imagination. Thinking back, she realized the week had gone by pretty fast.

When she first arrived with The Boulder and The Hippo there was applause and cheering. She had enjoyed that part. But then her parents had shown up, and none to happy it seemed. Within a few hours, she found herself in her old living room, discussing what had happened to her parents. How she chose to run off and join the Avatar because they didn't get her. How they kicked Fire Nation butt all over the world. From there she spun the epic tale of the invasion, causing her parents to flinch and gasp as she purposefully went into detail of her experiences; Fighting, sometimes killing and other times watching allies fall as well. She wanted them to know she had seen far worse than they could imagine.

After the invasion she told them about their stay at the Western Air Temple. It seemed a relief to them that the stay there was uneventful for her. She left out the part about worrying about Sokka when he went off with Zuko to 'get meat'.

From there, she got into the good stuff. Her bending battle with King Bumi had just about caused her mother to faint, something she took mild pleasure in. But what really got them was her description of the final fight. How she, Sokka and Suki destroyed an entire fleet of Fire Nation airships by themselves. It wasn't very clear in a visual sense, but she had pieced what happened together from what she felt, 'saw', and heard during the events. She did have a while to think about it after it ended, so she had a pretty clear picture.

And then she told them about Fire Lord Zuko's coronation and then about the party, leaving out specific parts. Namely any of the few instances where she had danced. And then up to that day, and about how Aang was coming to pick her up later that week. Then she'd spent a day away from her parents as they took it all in. After another day or two is when the firebenders arrived in town, burning things down and harassing people. And as everyone looked on, Toph and The Boulder took care of them. All ten were dispatched within ten minutes, with the whole town watching. It's what convinced her parents to relent.

It had been mentally and physically exhausting. While she would never admit it, she had been very worried about confronting her parents. And all this week she'd been tense around them and when they weren't around she'd get tense thinking about them. It had been a taxing week to say the least, but twinkle toes should be arriving any day now. The thought lifted her spirits. Soon, she would be traveling around again. This week of staying in one place was actually getting to her.

"Just start calling me 'The Blind Nomad'!" She mused to herself out loud, laughing afterward.

(-)

Even farther south, Katara sat around a fire. Their arrival a week ago had involved cheers and praise for a job well done and a world well saved. All of which she completely dismissed, saying it was the Avatar who saved the world and not her. Though she did help. Sokka, on the other hand, had relished in that moment. Shaking hands and accepting congratulations left and right until Suki smacked some sense into him. But it wasn't the welcome back party that had wowed everyone. It was the state if their village. No... their town.

At the center was the small village Sokka and Katara had left a year ago. It had been converted into a sort of town square, with a small market and everything. Surrounding it were at least eighty houses made of ice. And there were even ice sculptures here and there. It was beautiful and Katara couldn't have been happier when she'd first seen it.

Standing up, she moved away from the fire and out of it's light. Her father glanced worriedly as she walked off, but Sokka shook his head. He knew she was worried about Aang. So was he...

"She's been quiet the past two days..." Said Hakoda, turning back to the fire.

"Dad, there is something we didn't tell you on the way here... We're not staying for much longer." Admitted Sokka. Hakoda shot him a questioning look before it clicked in his head.

"You'll be traveling with Aang then, huh." It wasn't a question. Sokka nodded and bit into a piece of blubber jerky.

"You'll come to visit from time to time." Said Hakoda. That was also not a question.

"I'm sure Aang won't mind coming down every now and then. But with his Avatar duties, it won't be as often as you would like." Said Sokka.

"I know... just watch over her while you're out and about." Said Hakoda.

"She can take care of herself now... but I'll still keep an eye on her. You can count on me, dad." Assured Sokka. Hakoda smiled.

"I am so proud of you son. You have grown into an amazing young man. Brave, smart and creative. I trust you'll keep everything in line out there." Said Hakoda proudly. Sokka just smiled and nodded, looking over at Katara.

Having walked away to the edge of the ice, Katara closed her eyes and a soft sunset breeze blew at her face. Her hands went up and played with one of her hair loops for a moment as she thought about the weeks and months to come. Surly peace couldn't be too hard to keep. Travel from here to there, solve a dispute about politics here and an disagreement about prices there. It could be fun.

Smiling she opened her eyes and watched as the sun dipped below the horizon at long last. Aang would be here soon. And she couldn't wait to get going on their next adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Book One: Shadow**_

_**Chapter Three: Getting the Gang Back Together**_

_**Part One**_

"Have a safe trip and don't be strangers!" Called Iroh as Aang helped On Ji onto Appa.

"You can bet we'll be back soon for some of that tea!" Said Aang. Iroh's seemed to have just realized something.

"Oh that reminds me! Wait just a second!" He shouted, jogging into the tea shop.

Aang turned to On Ji questioningly. She shrugged and the two turned back to the shop as Iroh jogged back out, a kettle in his hands.

"This is the rest of the tea from yesterday. It will taste just as good if you heat it up." He said.

"Iroh, we couldn't take that. You should keep it." Said Aang, though he wanted the tea. It really was amazing.

"I won't have that, young Avatar. You take it and share it with your friends when you are together again. Friends and tea go perfectly together." Said Iroh.

Aang sighed and gave in. Partly because he seriously did want that tea and secondly because it was so hard to argue with the man. Smiling, he bended a small ball of air around it and brought it up to him. Taking it in firm hands, so not to spill it, he released the ball of air and handed the kettle off to On Ji. She found a small cloth and wrapped it so that as she tied it, it would keep the lid closed.

"Now travel safe and have a little fun!" Waved Iroh with a big grin.

"We will, keep kicking butt at Pai Sho!" Called Aang as Appa lifted up.

"You know I will!" Shouted back Iroh before Appa shot off into the sky.

They continued to wave until Iroh was just a dot. It wasn't until they were a few minutes into the flight, and well past Ba Sing Se's outer wall, that Aang noticed On Ji holding onto Appa for dear life. With a small laugh, he turned to her and walked off of his spot on Appa's head.

"Just keep going straight buddy. I'll tell you when to to land for the night." He said, patting him and getting a low moan of acknowledgment in response. Aang climbed up and into the saddle and sat in front of her. She grinned nervously, attempting to hide her obvious discomfort.

"It's okay to be a little scared of flying the first time." Said Aang with a chuckle.

"Scared? I-I'm not scared." On Ji stuttered.

Aang grabbed her hands and closed his eyes. On Ji blushed heavily.

"Close your eyes and think of someplace you like being." Instructed Aang.

On Ji closed her eyes and instantly thought of anyplace on the ground. But after a moment, her thoughts changed. To a person. More specifically to the Avatar sitting in front of her... _holding her hands_! Back when she had known him as Kuzon, she'd taken a liking to him. Now she was head over heels! But he had it for that Katara girl. After her thoughts settled, she decided that she wanted to be right here with him, regardless. Opening her eyes she smiled.

"Thanks Aang. I feel a lot better now." She said. Aang also opened his eyes and grinned.

"Good! I may be your teacher, but in our group teachers are also friends. And friends help each other." He said happily. He let go of her hands, much to her disappointment, and stood up. He looked over the edge of Appa and then up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" Asked On Ji curiously.

"Estimating how far we'll get at this speed in accordance with the sun." Explained Aang, "We'll be in Gaoling by this time tomorrow. Maybe even sooner in I can get Appa to speed up even a little."

Aang moved back onto Appa's head and said, "Hey buddy, think we can go just a little faster?"

After a low moan in question, Aang went on, "So we can see Toph sooner and then get to Katara and Sokka sooner." That was all it took for Appa to groan loudly and shoot off a good deal faster than he had been before. Aang was flung back into the saddle with his feet in the air. Righting himself, he saw air being bended around him. Laughing Aang shouted, "He's airbending! Even more than he ever has before!" He said it more to himself than to On Ji. This was awesome! No Air Bison had ever bended more than a few breathing bends or the usual air manipulation to help them stay afloat while flying. This was on a whole other level.

"We'll probably be in Gaolin by nightfall at this rate!" Yelled Aang. The wind was making it hard to hear anything, even his own voice. On Ji just nodded from her spot across the saddle, curled into a tight ball. If flying had been scary for her before, this had to be terrifying for her, Aang figured. He crawled over and grabbed one of her hands. She looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile and got a small smile back.

(-)

Once again, Toph was sitting outside. It was late, but not quite sunset. It had been an easy day. Walking around, thinking, sitting, talking to her parents every now and then. She had gone into town for an hour or two, but got bored and came back here.

Oh well. Aang would be here tomorrow. And then they would go and get Sokka and Katara. She ran it through her head for the millionth time. Suddenly she felt a breeze on her face, followed by a rather large crash. After the shock of the moment, she grinned wide. Even if it was buried half way in dirt, she recognized that Bison anywhere.

"Appa!" She exclaimed. She ran over to the bison and grabbed onto him in an attempted hug. Appa moaned happily and stood up, turning to her.

"Toph! Are you alright?" Came the frantic voice of her mother. She could feel them running towards her. With a small scowl she answered, "I'm fine, mom."

Aang popped his head up and, upon seeing Toph, air-jumped off of Appa. When he landed, Toph's head turned towards him.

"Twinkle Toes!" She exclaimed, running towards him. Aang caught the girl in a hug and they shared a laugh. Then Toph realized what she was doing and detached herself. Acting cool, she went on.

"Good to see you again, Twinkle Toes." Aang chuckled at her reaction before turning back to Appa.

"Come on, it's alright to get down." He called to On Ji.

"Who you got up there?" Asked Toph.

"Well, Team Avatar needs a firebender still with Zuko not traveling with us. So I found one." He explained. On Ji stood up and wobbled a bit from the crash. She made to get off, but lost her balance and fell into the ground with a small shriek.

"Oof. Next time, we fly slower." She complained, sitting back against Appa, who groaned apologetically. She smiled and pet him.

"On Ji's a firebender?" Asked Toph sceptically.

"I wasn't much of one. But Aang has been teaching me a thing or two." Said On Ji.

"I'll tell you the full story later." Said Aang. He then turned to Toph's parents, who had been waiting off to the side patiently, and bowed. "It is good to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Beifong." He said.

"The feeling is mutual, Avatar. You have our thanks for returning the world to peace and balance." Said Mr. Beifong.

"And for making sure our daughter was kept safe after she ran off to help you." Said Mrs. Beifong.

Aang grinned nervously.

"Lay off him for a minute guys. Let him settle down a moment." Toph cut in.

"We are thanking him, Toph. When all was said and done, he protected you. And for that we are eternally grateful." Said Mrs. Beifong.

"I watched his back as often as he watched mine." She scoffed, clearly annoyed. But she added with a smirk, "Metaphorically of course."

On Ji's hands went to her mouth as she suppressed a laugh, but Aang let out a decent laugh. Good old Toph.

"I'm sure, but regardless." Said Mr. Beifong, ignoring his daughter's joke. He then turned to Aang.

"Will you be staying for the night?" He asked.

"We can find a hotel or something in town." Aang waved them off. He didn't want to intrude or anything.

"I won't hear of that. We have a guest room set up. But..." He hesitated slightly, "We did not know you would be bringing a friend. We have no room prepared for her."

"She can chill in my room for the night. The spirits know it's big enough for four of me." Said Toph roughly. She didn't care. It might be fun to have a sort of sleepover thing... and as far as they were concerned, she was just being a bit generous.

"Thank you Toph." Said On Ji sincerely. Having caught her bearings, she stood and walked over next to Aang.

"Okay, I guess we're staying over for the night." Said Aang. The Beifongs lead the way back to the house. Toph lagged back and walked next to Aang.

"So how did you pick her up?" Asked Toph. The girl in question was busy admiring the garden around her, a few feet back.

"Her and those two other fire nation boys, the ones that I left you to dance with, came into the Jasmine Dragon for tea and On Ji's tea ended up getting cold. She heated it up with a little firebending. That was all she knew, but I knew I could get the heat out of her if I tried." He started and Toph listened with interest.

"So us four hung out around the city a bit and eventually, the two boys headed off with some other fire nation kids to get back to the airship that was taking them home. On Ji wanted to find a souvenir so she stayed back. And that's when I asked her. She wasn't sure at first, but after I told her how fun it would be she decided to give it a try." He finished. Toph grinned and hit him.

"I though it was Katara you had the hots for." She stated, smirking.

Rubbing his shoulder, he blushed and whispered, "I don't see her like that! And how do you know about that?" He demanded in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh please, the way your heart races whenever she's around gives it clear away." Laughed Toph softly, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She pointed a thumb at herself and hopped over a rock.

Aang blushed a little more and nodded. If Toph knew, did Sokka? Suki? …. Hakoda? Oh geez, he hoped not. Oh well, he decided silently, Toph won't tell anyone and I doubt anyone else knows. Still...

After a moment of thought he decided to just put it in the back of his head to think about later. They would be at the South Pole within the next few days and that wasn't something he needed on his mind when he saw Katara again.

Walking into the Beifong residence, Aang noticed that nothing had changed. Same arrangements and everything. For a nomad like him, it was strange, but he figured most sedentary people had consistent living areas.

Bed came early, as the Beifongs had just finished dinner, for which they apologized to their guests for having no food left. Good nights were exchanged and Aang was lead to his room for the night while On Ji followed Toph to her room.

As Aang settled in, an urge came to him. Sitting down, he crossed his legs into a crisscross position and sat there, meditating. Suddenly, his arrow began to glow and he woke up in a rainforest type setting, sitting on some rock. He jumped off the rock and onto the squishy ground. The air was moist and creatures buzzed and clicked. The Spirit World.

Strolling among the trees and vines, he looked around for anything that might have urged him into their world. Sure enough, after a minute of looking, he found Avatar Roku sitting at the center of a clearing with his dragon curled up beside him. Upon seeing Aang, Roku smiled.

"Aang. Welcome. Do sit, we have much to talk about." He said. Aang complied and sat directly in front of Roku a few feet away. He placed a fist in his palm and bowed slightly in respect.

"I know this is out of nowhere and rather rushed, but there are events that are set in motion and you must be ready for them." Said Roku. Aang's face stayed strong.

"What sort of events?" He asked.

"Events that, if not dealt with, could plunge the world into an everlasting darkness of twisted shadows and time.

That definitely did _not _sound good at all, thought Aang. What could do that?

"Is it because I didn't kill Ozai?" Asked Aang, getting right down to it. Roku shook his head.

"No, not Ozai. Rather his daughter. She is very dangerous to be kept alive. Even more so now that she has lost her mind." Said Roku gravely.

"I won't kill her. She is a prisoner and well guarded in a dungeon deep beneath the Fire Nation Palace." Said Aang.

"Aang. Be cautious. Keep a close eye on the Fire Nation and if you feel as if you are being watched, look to the shadows." Said Roku, growing distant. As he faded off, Aang stood and walked back to where his body was. Sitting back in it, he awoke back in his room at the Beifong residence. Right away, he looked around at the shadowed room a moment, as if waiting to feel something... but he felt nothing. Sighing, he flopped into the bed and closed his eyes. What Roku had said was vague and useless at the moment and he didn't want to worry. He was tired and anxious to get to the South Pole.

(-)

While Aang was off in the spirit world, On Ji and Toph were getting settled in.

Toph had changed into her night clothes, saying it would be the last time she wore something this comfortable for a while. On Ji however, had not packed any night clothes.

"You can borrow a set of mine if you want." Offered Toph.

"Only if you don't mind... I don't wanna impose." Said On Ji shyly. She barely knew Toph. Wearing her clothes seemed to be crossing a line of some sort.

"Oh I don't care. I only ever wear these anyway. The rest are just things my parents got me." Said Toph smacking at the air to signal she didn't mind.

"Okay. As long as you don't mind." Said On Ji and she left to change. Toph dropped onto the floor and grabbed a pillow from the bed. She hated that thing. It was _way_ to soft. So she just laid on the pillow and closed her eyes. Hearing On Ji come back in, she sat up and grinned at her.

"So, you got a thing for Twinkle Toes. Huh?" She asked with a devilish smirk on her face. On Ji blushed, unknown to the blind girl.

"Your heart says it all, Sweet Pea." Laughed Toph. She was going to have fun with this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start this one, I have to ask you guys a favor. I know for a fact (if my story stats are to be trusted) that I have had at least a hundred people check out this story and while that alone is pretty cool, I need something more. Reviews keep me going. So please, if you enjoy the story, take five tiny minutes to write a review. Whether it's some criticism or just kind words, please leave something to let me know you like it! Okay, thank you if you do and if you don't well, okay then. On with the story.**

_**Book One: Shadow**_

_**Chapter Four: Getting the Gang Back Together**_

_**Part Two**_

Katara awoke to find the town already in a hustle and bustle. Thinking she'd slept in late, she hurriedly dressed and ran outside to find preparations going on.

"Katara! Good, you're awake." Came Sokka's voice. He appeared from the crowd, which was hurrying from place to place with baskets of food and drinks. Benders were raising small ice tables and placing blankets over them.

"What's going on?" Asked Katara. Sokka grinned.

"Aang will be here soon and we have to be ready for him!" He said excitedly, "So me and Suki got to talking last night. She suggested that we have an "'all together again party' thing for when he gets here!"

"Okaaaaay." Drew out Katara, looking at him strange.

"You do remember Aang isn't very fond of big recognitions... right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he'll have to get used to it since he's the Avatar. This will be a good start!" Sokka waved her off and walked down the icy road. He stopped at a group with a wagon of food and pointed them in their direction. Katara grinned as he pulled out a long piece of paper. A schedule.

Shaking her head in amusement she made her way through the busy crowd. Looking for someone in this mess was going to be hard, but given who she was looking for, it couldn't be all that bad.

Finally she found her sitting off to the side, looking up at the sky. Her Gran-gran. Smiling, she ran over to her. Seeing Katara, the old woman smiled as well and opened up to catch her in a hug. After a lasting embrace, they parted.

"Katara, I am surprised to see you aren't helping out with the Avatar's welcoming party." she said.

"Well, I needed to talk to someone." Confessed Katara, "I was thinking a bit too much last night."

"Well why don't we go somewhere more quiet then." Suggested Kanna. Katara nodded and followed her as she made her way through the crowd.

"I kept my old tent from before." She explained as they found it, "For nostalgic reasons."

Katara nodded as they entered the tent. Sitting down, Kanna started up a small fire. She then turned to Katara, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I was thinking hard last night. About going around and helping keep the peace with Aang and Sokka and everyone. At first, it seemed it would be fun... but I thought about it and realized that it's going to be really hard." She started. Kanna's face was serious as she listened.

"With all of us there with him, it could distract him from his duties as the Avatar. And I -" She was stopped.

"Katara, stop right there." Said Kanna, "His friends got him through the war... he'll need you all more than ever from now on." She smiled.

"And just when were you thinking of telling me you were taking off with this group, huh?" Kanna demanded playfully.

"I just did?" Katara tried with a nervous grin. Kanna just chuckled and her tent flap opened.

"I thought I heard my two favorite girls in here." Said Katara's old master Pakku.

"Hey Pakku." Said Katara. He went ahead and sat next to his wife and exchanged a quick nuzzle, as per old Water Tribe tradition when greeting a lover casually, and she pretended to be sick. Laughing Pakku asked, "I'm surprised you aren't helping prepare Katara. Is there something wrong?"

"I was thinking last night," Katara started again, "About traveling with Aang. How we might slow him down or distract him in his duties as the Avatar."

"I had a feeling that you and Sokka would be joining him for the next chapter in his life." Said Pakku with a knowing smile, "Katara, I trained you from a mediocre waterbender to a skilled fighter, not to say you weren't before because you fought quite well during our confrontation."

"Wait, you fought each other?" Asked Kanna, momentarily alarmed.

"Another time, Kanna. It ended well enough and all was forgiven, but I'll tell you another time." Said Pakku with a nervous laugh at his wife's glare, "But what I am getting at Katara, is that you match Aang in waterbending skill, if not exceed him. The only exception would be him in the Avatar state, but from what I have heard he's not really him in that state, is he?"

"No, he becomes every past Avatar basically." Confirmed Katara.

"Exactly. He still needs his friends and his teachers, you and that Earth Kingdom girl." Added Kanna.

Katara smiled. "Yeah, he could still use a bit of training from me a Toph." She agreed.

"So you see, he's nothing without those who helped him become what he is today. Not only will you not hold him back, you'll help push him forward." Said Pakku with an air of finality. He got up an said he was going to help out with the preparations.

"Gran-gran, what do you think?" She asked. She respected Pakku, but she wanted to hear it from her grandmother.

"You know, I sensed you had a connection with Aang the moment you brought him to our little village. Something between you two that couldn't, and wouldn't, be broken. He's saved you and you've saved him, Katara. He needs you more than you know. And you need him." She said. Katara smiled and hugged her gran.

"Thanks Gran-gran." She said, pulling away.

"Now why don't we go see if we can make ourselves useful." Said Kanna, standing up. Katara laughed and stood up too. It was going to be a long day of preparations.

(-)

"How much longer is it until we get there?" Moaned Toph for about the twelfth time that day. They had left at dawn and after a heartfelt good-bye where Toph actually hugged her parents and had been flying ever since then.

"It's about mid-day, Toph. We'll probably get there by mid-day tomorrow." Said Aang with an annoyed sigh.

"Why don't you get Appa to airbend again?" Asked On Ji.

"Well you seemed to not really like it so I didn't want to try again so soon." Admitted Aang.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Asked Toph, interested in something for the first time in hours.

"On the way here, Appa bended the air around him to make us go twice as fast as he's ever gone." Explained Aang, "That's how we got to Gaoling so fast."

"What are you waiting for then? Make he go!" Exclaimed Toph.

Aang looked at On Ji who nodded nervously and tightened her grip on the saddle. Aang turned to Appa .

"Can you go as fast as before buddy? So we can see Katara and Sokka sooner?" Asked Aang, patting the bison's head. Appa groaned and shook her head.

"Why not?" Asked Aang. In response, Appa opened and closed his mouth and a loud rumble reached his ears. Something clicked.

"Oh you must be hungry! It probably takes a lot of your energy to do that, huh?" Said Aang.

Appa nodded his large head.

"Seeing as there is nothing but ocean for miles, you'll have to hold out. Sorry, buddy." Aang apologized. Appa moaned and picked up speed slightly. Aang grinned. When Appa was hungry, he would do anything to find a little something. Even speed up when he was low on energy. Momo flew off of his spot on Appa's saddle and flew next to the bison, chattering away.

Aang laid back and said, "At least Sokka will be happy when we finally get there."

"Oh yes, he's missed that little guy since we sent him away." Agreed Toph. The 'little guy' they were referring to was relaxing in On Ji's crisscrossed lap. A bright red messenger hawk.

"My mom was a little disappointed when I told her I was going to be taking him back to Sokka. Hawky really grew on her." Said Toph.

"Maybe you can get her one if we ever end up in the Fire Nation." Said Aang. Toph laughed and said she'd consider it.

From there on, they entertained themselves with their thoughts. As Toph thought of solid ground and funny quips for the future and On Ji settled back for a nap, Aang's mind went back to what Avatar Roku had said. And why it had been so vague...

If you feel you're being watched, look to the shadows... What did that mean? Look to the shadows... events were coming into play that would consume the world in shadows and time...

Aang was ripped from his thoughts as Appa veered left suddenly, nearly throwing his passengers. A second later, Aang saw what he'd avoided. Another fire ball was launched up at them and Appa dropped to avoid it.

"What's going on?" Demanded Toph, holding tight to the saddle.

"It's a fire nation ship! It's attacking us!" Shouted Aang.

"What's a Fire Nation ship doing this far away from home?" Asked On Ji, holding onto the saddle and Hawky. Momo flew up to her and next to the Hawk.

"More importantly, why are they trying to shoot us down?" Asked Toph.

"I don't know. Why don't we go and ask them." Stated Aang. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Toph grinned at his proposal. It was time for a little metalbending.

"Alright Appa, yip-yip!" Shouted Aang. Appa bellowed loudly and shot for the Fire Nation ship, dodging another rock aimed for them.

(-)

"Sir, the rebellions in several cities have been quelled without the use of force. We must try the same approach with this town as we did with the others." Said one of the benders in the room.

"Li Tin, we have tried that approach. It's been a week and they have made it known that they will not be leaving the Earth Kingdom." Said the current Fire Lord, Zuko. He was meeting with his team of benders to discuss the removal of a town openly rebelling against him by force.

"Sir, this town has much deeper roots in the Earth Kingdom. It's the second of the colonies. They will be harder to persuade, but it can be done. I do not wish to bring any more harm to the people of this world." Stated Li Tin adamantly.

Zuko took a deep breath. Perhaps he was right. But these people were not moving. He and Earth King Kuei arranged that all Fire Nation colonies be removed from the Earth kingdom. He had as much time as he wanted, but both side were getting antsy. Fire Nation people were refusing to move and Earth Kingdom people were up in arms about it.

"Try to reason with them once more. Tell them that if they don't move, force will be used." Said Zuko tiredly. Li Tin nodded and lead the other benders from the room.

"Sir, we have reports of Fire Nation ships attacking Earth Kingdom towns." A man suddenly burst into the room.

"What?" Asked Zuko, suddenly more awake than he'd been all day.

"Yes, we have reports that say three Fire Nation ships attacked a couple of towns West of Gaoling." Panted the man, catching his breath.

"Have there been any casualties?" Asked Zuko, standing up and striding across the room. The man shook his head.

"Only minor injuries so far, sir."

"This may be a misunderstanding. With the hawk system so busy it is possible some ships that far out haven't heard of the war's end yet." Said Zuko, "Follow me."

As the two made their way across the courtyard, the man spoke again.

"It's been nearly two weeks since the war ended and the ships still aren't getting word of it?"

"Like I said, our messenger hawk system is so clogged up now that it's easy for stuff to get lost." Said Zuko. He turned into a small building nestled in the far left corner of the courtyard.

"I figured something like this could happen, so I put a few hawks into this old garden shed. They'll get the messages to the ships." Said Zuko, "Write up some official documents about the wars end. I want them finished and copied several times by the day's end."

The man nodded and ran off, leaving Zuko alone. The Fire Lord strode over to where one of the hawk lay and stroked the bird lightly. He smiled, finally glad to have a moment of peace.

(-)

A large rift shot through the metal, tossing several Fire Nation soldiers aside. Toph stood from her position and stamped a foot on the ground, causing the whole ship to rumble. Meanwhile, Aang was on the other side of the ship, dodging and returning fireballs while On Ji stayed on Appa as he flew around, providing air cover.

Dodging a spear aimed for his throat, Aang swept his foot under the man. As he fell, Aang launched a blast of air, shooting him into two other men and off the edge of the boat.

"The war is over, flame heads!" shouted Toph as several more man ran up from below deck.

"Listen to her, we don't want to fight you!" Aang added, but had to launch another man into the ocean seconds later. He twisted and bended a bit of water for a head shot on a soldier who had thought he'd sneaked up on the Avatar. But in this victory, he didn't see another soldier coming from behind. He felt an intense heat and twisted to see the man on the ground in a daze. Looking up he saw On Ji giving him a thumbs up. Grinned he nodded his head in thanks and faced two men.

One shot a stream of fire at him. Thinking fast, he brought up a shield of air and moved to the left, turning his shield to that it curved. With the momentum from that turn he twisted fast and let go of the air, sending the fire back at the two. The second man smacked it away and sent another stream his way, the first man joining him.

With a quick rise and fall of his arms, two thick streams of water came to intercept the two fire blasts, causing a loud hiss as the water evaporated in response to the heat. With the water that was left, he sent it flying at them, but they were unfazed. But after he froze them into sharp icicles, they panicked and ran into each other.

After they fell into a heap on the floor, the metal rolled them up and roared towards the helm of the ship and against the wall with a loud clang.

"Thanks Toph." He shouted, not bothering to look at her.

"Eh, I'm always saving your butt anyways." She said dismissively, before bending a sheet of metal behind her, catching a soldier off guard and to the ground with a grunt.

Aang sent a few blasts of air to his left and behind him before spinning fast and letting out a torrent of fire. It grew larger and larger before Aang realized what he was doing and stopped himself. Man that fire was unpredictable, he thought.

Above him, Appa grunted in pain and Aang looked up to see a large scorch mark on the bison's side. Looking down, he saw the bender who did it. That was it.

Closing his eyes, he put his arms at his side and, after a moment of concentration, brought them up sharply. Water rose up from every side of the boat. Bringing his arms in and above his head, the water followed until it was right above the ship.

He opened his eyes and looked around at the faces of the soldiers. Tough, but terrified. Toph stood at the opposite end of the ship, at the ready, but slightly confused. The she grinned.

"There is a whole lot of water over us isn't there?" She called to Aang.

"Yes. Yes there is." Called back Aang, with a slight smirk.

"Now, we can all sit down for a nice cup of tea, or we can all get soaking wet in the freezing arctic temperatures of this ocean.

"We're in Earth Kingdom waters, not the South Pole's." Argued one of the soldiers. Aang kicked a small ball of air and sent him plummeting into the ocean. After a second he resurfaced, chattering his teeth.

"We crossed into the South Pole region about an hour ago." Said Aang, "Now listen up. The war is over. So why are you attacking us?"

"The war isn't over!" Shouted one of the men as he helped up two other men that had been sent into the water during the fight.

"Yes it is! Fire Lord Zuko sent out hawks to all Fire Nation ships at sea with official documents about the end of the war." Said Aang. He looked at their faced for any sign they were lying. There was none.

"They aren't lying, Twinkle Toes... maybe the hawks didn't make it this far yet?" She suggested, keeping her stance. Next to her, Appa landed.

"It's been almost two weeks." Said Aang, getting a little tired of holding all the water.

"Lies!" Shouted one of the soldiers and he ran at Aang, only to be tossed aside by a sheet of metal and knocked unconscious.

"If what you say is true, then why haven't we received word?" Asked a man. He was clearly the one in charge.

"Well, with everything going on the mail could have gotten all mixed up and jumbled. Look, if you head back to the Fire Nation you'll see. Trust me." Said Aang desperately.

"Why should we trust you?" Shouted a man from across the ship. "You're the Avatar!"

"That's why you should trust me!" Yelled Aang, "I am the Avatar. I only want to help keep balance and peace between everyone. I don't want to have to hurt anyone else here."

There was a tense minute of silence as the commander seemed to consider the idea. Finally, he spoke.

"Men, weapons down. Even if he's lying to us, we can't beat him."

Aang sighed in relief and pushed his arms outward. The water above the ship flew out and into the ocean. That was a nice weight off his shoulders. This was followed by a chorus of clangs as spears hit the deck. The commander took off his helmet and walked over to Aang. He offered his hand.

"Commander Xin of the Twelfth Fire Nation Fleet. We're all that's left out of several ships." He said.

Aang took his hand and shook it, "Aang, the last airbender and current Avatar. Me and my friends were going around, keeping the peace." He kept that fact that they were headed for the Southern Water Tribe a secret.

Commander Xin nodded in affirmation and continued.

"Even if what you say isn't true, and the war is still happening, I apologize for ordering the attack. I myself have no quarrel with you, but if Fire Lord Ozai ever found out we let you go without a fight, we'd be tried for treason." He explained himself.

"I understand, but I am not lying. His son, Zuko, is now Fire Lord. The war has been over for a week and a half."

"Captain, bring up some nice tea and some tarts for our guests. I believe it's the least we can do for them." Commander Xin said to one of the men near them. The captain nodded and walked off into the door leading to the inside of the ship.

"Please, do rest for a moment while we tend to our injured." Commander Xin bowed and walked off. Aang watched him walk for a moment before making his way over to where Toph, Appa and On Ji were standing.

This was something new he'd encountered. Fire Nation soldiers being kind to them while thinking the war was still happening. Maybe the lines of good and evil wasn't a black and white subject. Of course it wasn't, he thought to himself, there had always been a gray area; Jet and the Freedom Fighters, Mai and Ty Lee, even Zuko and Iroh were proof of it. But somehow he never saw that it could apply to the soldiers of the war as well.

"What do you think Twinkle Toes?" Asked Toph when he was near enough to talk low.

"I think the Commander seems genuine, but stay on guard just in case." Said Aang.

"Wait a moment." Came a voice and a soldier rushed over to them. Toph acted fast and trapped the man's feet in metal, tripping him.

"No wait, I'm not attacking. On Ji?" The man said, seemingly confused. Toph released him and he stood. Aang looked at On Ji.

"Uncle Flinny?" The girl questioned. The man removed his helmet and nodded, a grin spread over his face. He ran over and caught her in a hug, which she returned happily.

"Y'know. Maybe there is a whole lot of gray area in conflicts." Stated Aang. Toph nodded and crossed her arms. The captain returned with a tray of tea and tarts.

"I hate to ask, but do you have anything for my bison?" Asked Aang. The captain scratched his head and nodded with a grin before running back into the ship. Yeah, there was something he never expected to be doing. Asking for food for Appa from a Fire Nation naval captain who, only several minutes ago, had been intent on either killing or capturing him.

On Ji had followed her uncle off into the ship. Even though they were related, Aang couldn't help but watch them go apprehensively.

"Chill Twinkle Toes, they were genuine in their little sappy moment and from what I can tell, none of these soldiers seem to be plotting against us." Said Toph, biting into one of the tarts.

"Still..." Murmured Aang.

"Y'know, I'll bet if you could convince these kind men to take us the rest of the way to the South Pole, we could get there even sooner if you sped us up with some waterbending." Suggested Toph.

"I don't think that's too good of an idea." Stated Aang, chuckling slightly.

"Why not? I'm sure a Fire Nation ship pulling up onto the ice by a village they've been attacking for years is exactly what we need to do!" Exclaimed Toph smiling wide. Aang couldn't help but laugh at that. Looking down, he picked up a cup of tea and sipped it lightly. Pretty good.

Appa suddenly moaned excitedly and rushed forward. Aang looked back in time to see the captain pushing out a small metal cart of various vegetables. He jumped as Appa rushed him and leaped to the side in time to avoid the bison knocking the cart over. The Commander strode evenly around Appa, grinning at the sight and approached Aang and Toph, On Ji and he uncle right behind him.

Aang stood to meet them and Toph just laid back with her hands under her head.

"My second-in-command's niece, here, tells us that your story is true. The girl is Fire Nation so I am inclined to believe her, but I still have some doubts." Said Commander Xin. He put a finger to his chin and continued, "If my memory is correct, you traveled with some Water Tribe kids. It is my guess that that's why you are this far south. Might we aid you as a show of good faith?"

Aang thought a moment. Appa needed rest, this was evident as the bison was now relaxing after having finished his meal, and he really needed to get everyone back together. Coming to a conclusion he spoke.

"I will take you up on this offer, commander Xin. But I'll warn you once, that if you so much as raise a spear in the presence of the Southern Water Tribe people, I will raise every element back at you." He said, adding the subtle threat as a means of control. The commander had other plans.

Commander Xin smirked. "Fair enough, but if we return to the Fire Nation and discover that the war is ongoing, I will personally lead a fleet of ship this way and wipe out this tribe."


	5. Chapter 5

**ONo reviews last chapter? That's all good. Come on guys, if you're liking this, review it! :D and be sure to share it around so others can read it and review so I know i'm doing good.**

_**Book One: shadow**_

_**Chapter Five: Getting the Gang Back Together**_

_**Part Three**_

Water churned and beat into froth as it was bended around the ship to speed up their journey. One thing Toph had to admit was that this mode of travel was a lot faster. And she was kind of enjoying it. She could actually see, do to the metal of the ship, and it helped that all the soldiers seemed terrified. With a satisfied smirk, she leaned back and enjoyed the fact that several soldiers stared at her. No doubt they were ashamed that a little girl wasn't scared when they were.

Next to her sat On Ji who was lazily playing with her hair. Having pulled it out of her usual style, it fell down her back and shoulder. She was currently braiding and curling it, bored. She would have been talking with her uncle, but he was busy with the captain and the commander below deck. She looked up from her braiding at Aang as his arms worked furiously to keep the water going fast. With a tinge of sadness, she remembered how mad he'd been a few hours ago, and probably still was, when Xin had threatened the Water Tribe. He had fumed for a few minutes before distracting himself with moving the ship faster. Noting how cold it was becoming, she returned to her braiding.

Pumping and twisting his arms in a sharper style than the usual fluid style that most waterbenders used allowed Aang to really speed the boat up. Not to mention the workout he was imagined his arms would be a great deal larger by the end of the trip. He wouldn't mind that at all. He was sure Katara wouldn't mind either and he found himself almost hoping he gained a good deal of muscle from this. From there his thoughts moved to the Water Tribe they were headed for. More specifically, the girl he was anxious to see. Katara.

Smiling for the first time in hours, he had to snap out of he clouded his head and lost control of the water. Coming back to reality, he noticed it had gotten pretty cold rather suddenly. Ice chunks were formed all around them and ahead of them lay miles and miles of ice ridden water. A bit farther was the large glaciers and ice fields that made the South Pole. He smiled and moved his arms, surprisingly, even faster. Another hour of skimming along the edge at this speed and they would be at the Southern Water Tribe.

(-)

Katara sat on an icy ledge looking out at the sea where she and Sokka had set out for food over a year ago, legs dangling freely over the edge. Watching ice float around wasn't at all that entertaining, but it was hypnotic in a way. Such was the reason why she'd watched a single chunk of ice float from one end of her vision to the other over the course of an hour. No real thoughts. Just watching the ice.

It was Sokka and Suki that tore her from her trance by sitting next to her, Sokka to her left and Suki next to him.

"Hey guys, the preparation are done then?" She asked them.

"Yep!" Said Sokka enthusiastically, Then, waving an arm at the sea, he exclaimed,"Now Aang just has to get his sorry butt down here already. It's been a week and a half!"

"He'll be here soon. He isn't exactly one to break a promise." Stated Suki with an amused grin.

"No, he isn't. He'll be here today. I know it." Said Katara, sure of it. Suki nodded and Sokka calmed down enough to place an arm around the girls, bringing them close.

"And then we set out on even more adventures. Keep the world peaceful, maybe see some things we never had time to before. And maybe I'll even find Hawky out there some day!" He said to them excitedly. Both girls laughed and all three fell to silently watching the water. Midday was ending, but just barely and the sun was high. Despite that, it was still colder than anywhere else the team had been, save the North Pole. A thought crossed Suki's mind.

"I wonder how Toph is gonna react to this place." She wondered, tugging the blue Water Tribe coat that had been given to her to stay warm. Kyoshi Island was cold, but nothing like this place.

"Oh man, she's gonna hate it here!" Said Sokka deviously, grinning wide.

"She won't be able to see very well, if not at all." Said Katara. Her face registered concern for the girl. Her bare feet were going to be dying out here on the ice. And she hated wearing any from of shoes.

"Exactly! I'll be able to prank her and she won't see it coming." Sokka stood up suddenly and ran off, thinking of the pranks he could pull.

"I'd better go and make sure he doesn't have anything to cruel in mind." Laugh Suki, standing up to follow after Sokka. With a good-bye she ran after him.

Katara grinned and looked back out at the sea when she noticed something. The snow...

She couldn't believe it. Putting a shaking, mitten-ed hand out, she caught some of it. The snow was caked with soot. A sure sign a Fire Nation ship was inbound.

Standing up, she turned and ran for the town. Making her way into it, she saw a scene straight out of the war. Woman gathering up there children and running for safety while the men made for their weapons and ran for the edge of town to fight. Sokka ran past her and she followed him.

"Why is there a Fire Nation ship coming this way?" She asked, worried and angry at the same time.

"I don't know but they are gonna wish they hadn't." He said vehemently.

"Where's Suki?" Asked Katara.

"She's helping the others get the kids to safety." Sokka answered, "I would tell you to do the same, but I know you won't"

"You're right, Sokka. I won't stand by this time." Katara sad with hatred. Sokka spared a glance at her before picking up speed. Katara followed suit.

They made it to the front line of warrior and pushed so through some men to stand next to their father. He wasn't surprised to see them.

"When that ship makes ice fall, don't hesitate to charge. It's likely we'll see firebenders swarm from it." He shouted at the ranks of men. The all yelled a swift war cry in response and everything went dead quiet. No fidgeting, no sound. It seemed like the world had come to a standstill. First they all saw the smokestack. Then the first of the ship. And finally, the whole thing came into view.

With a steadying breath, Katara raised her arms and prepared a barrage of ice picks to fire at them. The other benders did the same. However, Katara was sure she was the only one having doubts about this. The war was over wasn't it? Then why would the ship be here, She thought. That was no way to think at a time like this. She shook it off and turned her attention to the approaching ship.

"Pakku, you want to try out a little wave?" Called Hakoda suddenly. Pakku stepped forward and nodded. Katara watched as he smoothly moved his arms in every-which-way and formed a wave. It started small, but gained momentum as it rushed towards the ship. Katara's held her breath and she could feel others doing the same. Finally the wave made contact with the ship. No, not the ship.

Katara, eyes wide, released her breath and rushed forward.

"Stop! Everybody stop! It's him!" She shouted desperately, but Pakku had already stopped. He too had seen what the wave hit.

It had been a gust of air.

(-)

"What's going on?" Shouted Toph, "Why are they sending waves at us?"

"It's because of the ship." Aang realized, "Back during the raids, the snow would turn black with soot and warn everyone the ships were coming. They think we're coming to attack them!"

"But didn't you just airbend? They'll know now that we're not enemies!" Said On Ji.

"Avatar, if my ship is attack again, my soldiers will be sent out after these Water Tribe savages!" Came Commander Xin's voice.

"They aren't savage. They're protecting their home and they have good reason to!" Aang shouted angrily at Xin, "I'll fly over and tell them to stop."

With a twist and a flick of his wrist, Aang's glider popped out of staff form. Running off the side of the ship, he glided towards to ice where a good hundred men, and a few women, stood waiting.

"Stop! Stop, we aren't here to fight!" He shouted at them. Landing, he popped his glider back into staff form and held it firmly.

"What's a Fire Nation ship doing here, Avatar?" Demanded Pakku. Aang shook his head.

"Long story short, Appa needed a rest and we hitched a ride on the ship. Might I remind you all that we are at peace!" He shouted at the men and women. Some shifted uncomfortably.

Katara couldn't believe this. Aang was traveling with Fire Nation soldiers? With a mental scoff, she pushed it from her mind. If anything was going to happen, she was sure it was a fight.

Behind him, the ship made landfall. Aang turned and tensed up even more. The ship seemed to have been ripped up. Metal had been bended at odd angles. But what got him was that every man on the ship was armed. Xin jumped down and tossed a tied up Toph onto the ice. Behind him, several benders lit up their hands.

"What are you doing Xin?" Exclaimed Aang, furious now.

"You lied to me Avatar. You said we are at peace. But that is obviously not the case. And even if it was, these people attacked a Fire Nation ship, once again declaring war on us." Said Xin darkly. He lit up a fire ball in his hands.

Aang turned to his right to see water benders bending ice to be ready. Katara was staring between him and the ship with a look of disapproval. Just as the tension seemed ready to break, fire and ice flew through the air. Aang acted.

Running between the two, he bended the elements sent from one side to the other and spun them around him and into the air. He then brought his fists together and created a large ball of air, which he sent flying outwards. Everyone was pushed back.

"_Enough!_" Screamed Aang. As everyone collected themselves, and some Fire Nation soldiers were dragged out of the water, Aang spoke.

"I get that tension is high between you all. But there will be no fighting here today. The war is over! My Bison, Appa, got tired and we had to ally with a Fire Nation ship to get here. I apologize for not realizing it would cause so much fear, but I was under the impression that we were passed all that. I was wrong. Now that I'm here, the Fire Nation can leave."

He turned to Xin and glared him down. With a glare sent back, Xin signaled his men back onto the ship. Meanwhile, Sokka had run across the field to help Toph out of her bindings. As he cut, Appa roared and pushed off of the ship, where he'd been tied down, Momo close behind.

"On Ji! I forbid you from leaving this ship! I told you to stay below deck!" Came the desperate voice of her uncle.

"You aren't my dad, uncle. I'm a part of the Avatar's team now. Sorry!" She shouted back, sincerely sorry about all of this. Her uncle shook his head and fell to helping clean up the ship as it pulled away.

Toph had been cut free by then and was yelling some rather mean things as they left. Only she was facing a wall of ice.

"That's right, you'd better run off, you cowards! I'll take you all on any day!" She shouted. Sokka grabbed her and pointed her towards the ship helpfully. She looked surprised before her shoulders drooped.

"I wasn't even looking at them... was I?" She knew the answer.

"Yeah, you just threatened to take on a wall of ice." Said Sokka with an amused smile.

Aang would have grinned at that under usual circumstances, but right now, he had a little Avatar duty to attend to. He turned to face all of the men gather and made sure his face didn't falter. His eyes met Katara's, but he still didn't lose his look. Not even when her eyes averted in shame. She needed to feel that shame.

"Warriors of the Southern Water Tribe!" Aang called out. He was aware that all eyes had turned to him.

"Do you want peace?" He asked. A few men nodded. Chief Hakoda just looked away.

"I don't think meeting a Fire Nation ship on a peaceful mission with weapons and waterbending is the way to have peace!" He shouted, "I can't blame you for wanting to protect your home. From the things I have heard, you haven't been on the best terms with their ships coming to your lands, but you need to look past all of that. It's a new world. So the next time a Fire Nation ship comes around, give it a chance." Aang finished and stared over at Sokka and Toph. Then at On Ji on Appa, Momo sitting on her shoulder. Then at Katara, who seemed extremely ashamed. The men all fidgeted.

"You can all get going now." He said before popping his glider out and pushing off. He needed some time to think things over. The stress of the situation had gotten to him and he felt the need to meditate for a few hours.

Katara watched Aang go. He looked around as the men made their way back into town. Sokka passed her. He was carrying Toph on his back.

"Cold feet, Toph?" She asked, attempting to get out of the funk she'd fallen into.

"I don't do ice. It's not exactly earth now is it." She stated simply.

One by one, the men passed her by. Making a note to ask why On Ji was there as well, she finally fallowed her dad in behind all the men.

"We messed up." Said Katara gloomily.

Hakoda nodded, "Big time. But I'm glad it happened in a way."

"Which way is that?" Asked Katara, surprised.

"We just learned a lesson. A big one. We will head the Avatar's advice in the future." Said Hakoda, placing an arm on Katara's shoulder. Katara smiled and nodded.

"Aang'll be happy to hear that." She said.

"Where would he have flown off to?" Asked Hakoda after a moment of thought.

"Somewhere quiet. He probably went to meditate. We won't see him for a few hours." Said Katara.

"So much for the welcome party then." Sighed Hakoda, "Oh well."

(-)

Miles away, outside of the Fire Nation capital, two people sat atop the ridge overlooking the palace. A male, looking to be about 16 with brown hair the drooped to the center of his eyes in the front and fell just below his neck in the back, and a female slightly older, maybe 18, with long black hair.

"So That's it?" Asked the guy, "Just go in and get her?"

"Yep. And when you deliver her to me, I'll give you your friend's location." Answered the woman.

"Just her location?" Asked the guy.

"That's the deal."

"So I just waltz into a heavily guarded prison cell and fetch the princess for you and in return I get directions, that's it?"

"Do you want your friend back or no?"

There was a pause.

"That's what I thought. Now go on. I'll throw in a sack of gold pieces if you can get her out quietly with minimal attention."

With a sigh, the guy began to walk off to the right.

"Oh and Cale." Called the woman. Cale stopped and turned to her, "Try not to let her burn you on the way out."

As he walked off again, the woman grinned to herself. What a dumb kid, she thought. The prison his friend was being held in had been ordered to release every one of it's prisoners days ago. All he would find there would be an empty structure of rock and rotten food.

Still grinning, she walked to the opposite edge and leaped down. From her back, she drew a glider and caught an air current. Those Northern Air Temple people sure knew how to make a good glider.

(-)

"Aang." Came A tentative voice from behind him. Aang opened his eyes and felt himself smile slightly. Katara.

"Can we sit?" Asked Sokka.

"It's your land, not mine." Aang pointed out, only half joking due to his foul mood.

Instead of replying with a usual quip, Sokka simply sat down next to him, Katara on his other side and Toph next to Sokka. Their view was nothing spectacular. In fact, they were nearly surrounded by glaciers, aside from the path the others arrived on.

All was quiet for a few minutes. And then Katara spoke.

"Aang, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Sighed Aang.

"No it really was my fault." Said Katara.

"No, it was both of our faults. Traveling with you should have taught us more about waiting before attacking." Put in Sokka.

"You guys were just defending your tribe. You had good reason to jump to conclusions. I just hope that a lesson was learned today that maybe fighting isn't always the option." Said Aang, smiling at the siblings in turn.

"You know it. I don't think I'll ever admit it outside of this enclosed space we're in right now, "Said Sokka, waving his arm around at the glaciers, "But I was pretty scared at the prospect at fighting again. Especially since my home was depending on me this time."

"We were all on edge, but you're right. We'll never get over the war if we keep jumping to conclusions and getting into fights." Said Katara, smiling at Aang. She wrapped her arms around him, Sokka joined her.

"Why did the talking stop?" Asked Toph, looking over at them.

Everyone just laughed. Toph joined in too, sure that her blindness had caused her confusion.

Catching Toph with his right arm and the other two with his left, he brought everyone in for a group hug, everyone laughing and smiling widely. Sokka exclaimed loudly.

"Team Avatar is back in business!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hell guys, I have a small announcement that has some good and bad news. Bad news is that if you had been liking this story, I may or may not be choosing to continue it. My reasons are that with all of the canon material being released, (The Promise, Korra and now a new comic series in which the long standing question of where Zuko's mom is going to be answered called The Search.) I have lost my motivation to continue with a non-canon story. So onto some maybe good news. I will be attempting to write a series of mini adventures set within the series of Avatar that don't interfere with the main plot. So if you liked this so far, you may like what I will be writing. Hopefully I will keep my current 2 or 3 readers and gather some new ones in the process. Sorry again.


End file.
